


Ещё один миф об Одиссее

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [4]
Category: Gods Exiled - Рой Аксёнов, Greek and Roman Mythology, Баллада Эллады - Ника Батхен
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одиссей в Одессе провёл чуть больше времени, чем хотелось бы…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё один миф об Одиссее

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению ко всем канонам; очередное произведение по мотивам долгого возвращения домой; цитата из "Одиссеи" Гомера в тексте; пасхалка к стихотворению Ники Батхен

 

_Мне вечно стоять на пороге,_  
_Не смея войти._  
_Я — раб бесконечной дороги,_  
_Я — пленник пути._

_О.Ладыженский_  
_"Одиссей, сын Лаэрта_ "

  
  
Этого помятого чернявого мужичка средних лет знали все постоянные обитатели летних пивных Одессы. На короткую тёплую зиму он куда-то неизменно пропадал, но стоило подуть первому муссону, как тут же появлялся — каждый раз в новой части города, но всегда — в резиновых шлёпанцах на босу ногу, вытянутых на коленях трениках и засаленной майке-алкоголичке. Хитро прищурив тёмные маленькие глазки, похожие на перезрелые маслины, он останавливался возле ближайшей компании выпивох, деликатно откашливался и начинал на удивление приятным баском:  
  
— _Муза, скажи мне о том многоопытном муже, который, странствуя долго со дня, как святой Илион им разрушен, многих людей города посетил и обычаи видел…_  
  
— О, здорово, Одиссей! — говорил кто-нибудь из компании, протягивая мужичку свой пластиковый стакан с остатками пива на дне. — Выпьешь с нами?  
  
— Благодарствуйте, из чужой посуды не пьём, — с достоинством отвечал Одиссей, но уходить не спешил.  
  
Иногда, если компания была благодушно настроена по случаю недавней зарплаты, мужики скидывались в общую пригоршню мятыми гривнами и медной мелочью, и Одиссей, посверкивая позолоченной коронкой из-под усов, важно шествовал к стойке.  
  
— А плесни-ка мне, рыбонька, холодненького поллитрика, — подпуская и в без того приятный голос томных бархатных нот, обращался он к какой-нибудь пышнотелой Розочке или Фруме, монументально возвышавшейся над пивными кранами.  
  
— Ой, Дисечка! — расплывалась в улыбке «рыбонька», округлой белой рукой отводя с лица локон, благодаря химической промышленности Малой Арнаутской улицы окрашенный в непредусмотренный природой цвет. — Объявился-таки, родной!  
  
И, щедро, в несколько этапов, доливая в моментально запотевающий стакан бочкового пива, ревниво интересовалась:  
  
— Ко мне первой разговляться пришёл?  
  
И когда Одиссей кивал — вспыхивала неподдельной радостью, совала в придачу к пиву связку пучеглазых выбеленных солью бычков, потные бутерброды с докторской колбасой, стыдливо завёрнутые в целлофан, а иногда — и парочку горячих чебуреков, истекающих амброзией и нектаром.  
  
— Кушай на здоровьечко, золотой мой! — восклицала она. — Такую удачу мне на сезон сделал!  
  
Умудрённые опытом «рыбоньки» обожали Одиссея за то, что после его появления можно было до конца осени спокойно, на голубом или карем томном глазу, разбавлять, недоливать, устраивать невинные манипуляции с мелочью на сдачу — и не быть пойманными за вороватую нежную ручку. Хорошая, стало быть, примета, для любой продавщицы курортного города.  
  
— Ты главное, красавица, своих не обижай! — на прощанье подмигивал Одиссей, отчаливая с пивом и закуской к приютившему его столику. — А то всякое может случиться.  
  
И ведь случалось. Это была обратная сторона везения: стоило только потерявшей осторожность «красавице» обсчитать хоть на копейку местного работягу, жди потом беды: санстанцию, налоговую, милицейский внеплановый рейд или даже внезапно проснувшуюся бдительность у хозяина точки. Поэтому продавщица радостно и часто кивала в спину «Дисечке» и оборачивалась к следующему в очереди человеку, моментально придавая своему лицу профессиональное выражение замученной жизнью горгоны Медузы.  
  
Одиссей тем временем возвращался за столик и щедро делил дары между оживившимися мужиками, оставляя на свою долю всего лишь несколько бутербродов, которые засовывал в растянутый карман. Пиво он принципиально не закусывал.  
  
— Везёт тебе на баб, Одиссей, — блаженно вгрызаясь в сочное нутро чебурека, обязательно изрекал кто-нибудь за столом. — Вон как они на тебя вешаются.  
  
— Везёт, — соглашался он, делая первый, самый блаженный глоток.  
  
— Небось, зимовал у одной такой под боком? — настойчиво продолжал собеседник.  
  
— Зимовал.  
  
— А это что? — тыкая в уродливую паутину шрамов, обвивающих левое предплечье, спрашивал ещё кто-то. — Воевал?  
  
— Воевал.  
  
До самого последнего глотка Одиссей был немногословен. Но потом оживлялся и, бойко жестикулируя, обращался к компании:  
  
— Повторить бы?  
  
Если мужики не соглашались, то он вежливо прощался, благодарил за компанию и уходил. А если начинали скидываться на вторую порцию пива, попутно вспоминая о более крепких напитках, и превращали безобидную будничную посиделку в настоящее застолье, — участвовал в нём на равных: травил байки, подхватывал с первой строчки любую песню (от «Батяни-комбата» до ранней лирики Цоя), вовсю сверкал золотой коронкой среди неожиданно белых зубов и стыдливо почёсывал редкую бороду, вспоминая очередной скабрезный анекдот, — короче, отрабатывал дармовую выпивку.  
  
И вот тогда его можно было спрашивать обо всём.  
  
Про баб Одиссей говорил, загадочно прищуриваясь, называл каждую из них «царевной», «нимфой», «волшебницей» или даже «богиней», и само собой выходило, что баб этих у него было много, хотя любил он всегда только одну — жену.  
  
— Вот вернусь к н-н-ней, — закатывая слегка осоловевшие глаза в блёклое от зноя одесское небо говорил он, — и скажу… П-п-пенечка, царица моя…  
  
— Получишь от своей царицы на орехи, — добродушно подсмеивались мужики. — Приголубит тебя сковородкой.  
  
— Ни в жизнь! — отмахивался Одиссей. — Она м-м-меня ждёт. Она м-м-меня всегда ждёт. А я всегда возврщ… воврща… воз-вра-ща-юсь.  
  
Если речь заходила о войне, он приподнимал майку и показывал ещё один шрам — рваный, бугристый, перепахавший впалый живот.  
  
— Нас было двое в Т-т-трое, — Так обычно начинался его рассказ.  
  
— Так двое или всё-таки трое? — Вставлял кто-нибудь.  
  
— Не перебивай, — отмахивался Одиссей.  
  
А дальше шло совершенно невероятное: про долгую осаду южного города, про вылазки в разведку и бои один на один, про гибель товарищей, про какого-то коня, которого, вроде, начинили взрывчаткой и погнали в сторону вражеских ворот. Собеседники восхищённо охали, временами недоверчиво перемигивались между собой, как бы говоря друг другу «вот ведь как складно брешет, собака!», и (навскидку определив возраст Одиссея) до хрипоты спорили после его ухода: Афган или Чечня? Потому как враньё враньём, но такие шрамы просто так не зарабатываются — ведь не ревнивая баба его ножичком пырнула.  
  
Иногда Одиссей сбивался на странный говор — стихи не стихи, а уж больно похоже. Случайно затесавшийся в компанию выпивох профессор филологии опознал в обрывистых строчках точные цитаты из Гомера и долго тряс Одиссею руку, попутно пытаясь выяснить, настоящее у него имя или просто прилипло — прозвищем. Но ответа так и не добился.  
  
Если речь заходила о везении, то получалось, что Одиссей и тут всех обскакал. Что спускался то ли в ад, то ли к чёрту на кулички, ранен был не единожды, попадал в разные переделки и всегда выходил сухим из воды.  
Иногда уже изрядно набравшийся Одиссей начинал хвастаться своей силой и ловкостью, а это было чревато началом дружеской потасовки, закономерно перераставшей в пьяную драку. Ходили слухи, что Одиссея не раз пытались побить — за хвастовство ли, за неуёмное ли попрошайничество, за нежелание ли допивать и доедать за другими, или просто в результате неправильно понятого ответа на извечный вопрос «ты меня уважаешь?». Но как-то всегда получалось, что во время драки Одиссей легко уходил от ударов, а в самый разгар побоища, когда все участники смешивались в одну матерящуюся кучу малу, неизменно исчезал в неизвестном направлении.  
И никто из мужиков, мучаясь с похмелья или отрабатывая пятнадцать законных суток, не мог вспомнить: куда он ушёл?  
  
Правда, говорили, будто видели его вечерами на берегу моря в компании большого старого пса. Будто бы кормил его Одиссей бутербродом с докторской колбасой, чесал за ушами, а после — садился на гальку и долго смотрел на закат, бубня себе что-то под нос.  
  
Мальчишка-рыбак божился, что однажды сумел незаметно подкрасться и разобрать слова.  
  
_— Я обязательно вернусь, слышишь, Аргус? — говорил Одиссей. — Пока меня ждут, я обязательно вернусь._  
  
И старый пёс тяжело и блаженно вздыхал, уткнувшись облезлой мордой в его ладони.  
  
Но ведь врал же, пострелёнок, придумал для красного словца.  
  
А вы как думаете?


End file.
